Ways Around
by Sheankelor
Summary: The students are retreating into the Room of Requirements, and Severus is concerned that they are getting all that they need. He calls upon three he knows he can trust to help him find out. And just how does the Battle of Hogwarts play out? A 'Deal Universe' tale. Takes place mid to the end of DH. Epilogue not included nor compliant.


_AN: Okay, so this one has been brewing for awhile. As in for at least a month, but RL just released its stranglehold on my time long enough for me to devote the amount of time this needed. If it is a bit rough, I apologize, it has not been beta-ed. Mayhap Yen or Schatten or even SuNoYo might find a moment to improve it. If so, you will discover a new and improved version once they are finished. _

_This is for all those who wished to see a DH ending for this Universe. Freddie-mac, you section isn't here yet. _

_Oh, you might really really want to go read the Deal Universe stories if you are new to this Universe. There are a number of references to the other tales sprinkled here and there. OF course, you might not need them. Your call. _

_I hope you all enjoy!  
Ree_

_Ways Around_

Severus walked into the girl's restroom on the second floor. Myrtle disappeared the moment he arrived, and Severus was not surprised to see Minerva, Filius and Pomona trying to reassure her that it was safe.

"Severus," Minerva smiled at him as she transfigured him a seat, she knew he would not walk in here if he was not intentionally looking for them. "how did you escape? Where are the Deputies?"

Severus settled into his chair while the other three watched him expectantly. "They are in the Charms corridor right now. I will be leaving them in about twenty minutes, so I can't be here too long. I have to make an appearance near the Astronomy Tower."

Pomona pushed the tin of biscuits his way. "You still have the Time Turner, don't you?"

"I have one I can use if need be. It -"

Severus' answer was cut off by Minerva. "You have to be careful. It wouldn't do for _Him_ to discover that you have one. What is so important that you made the time to come see us?"

Glaring lightly at her, Severus answered her question. "Leo Drake needs to come back."

Filius' eyes widened. "Why? What has happened?"

"Too many of the students that need help are hiding in a room that I don't have access to. I don't know their condition nor what needs to be done for them. If they have enough food, blankets, or the other necessities. As Leo, I can gain access."

Turning his full attention to Filius, Severus explained his plan. "Filius, you can report to them that Leo will be smuggled in periodically. Leo is now a potions master with a defense mastery as well. He wants to help and is staying in the area." Severus looked over at Minerva next. "Do you think that you can acquire another lock of hair? It might strike them as funny if Leo has not aged."

Minerva frowned for a moment before nodding.

Filius leaned forward slightly. "How will I know that Leo is around? How shall I move him through the halls without the Carrows finding out?"

"Leo will be sending you an owl looking for a recommendation from you and will mention it then. A disillusionment spell if necessary, but most likely, wearing Ravenclaw robes will allow him to pass by the Carrows without much comment." Severus looked at the other two, judging if they had a question or not.

"When will Leo be arriving?" asked Pomona. "We might be able to arrange a slight distraction for those two. Will you be using the Time Turner then, or will we have to draw attention away from the fact that you are not around?"

"It depends on when Minerva gets the sample for me. I will be using the Time Turner. We cannot have them suspect a thing. I will only be there for about an hour or two. Then I can arrange for their needs to be taken care of."

"Then we shall make sure not to look surprised when we see you out and about during that time." Minerva gave him a searching look. "Or are you planning on staying in your office?"

"Which ever will be required of me at the time. Leo will be in the room with the students most of that time period, so there is very little chance that I will be near myself. And I will be expecting to be back in time, so if I catch a glimpse of myself it will not be detrimental to my health." Severus leaned forward and poured himself a small glass of scotch as he answered. "Now, we have ten minutes left, what can you tell me about the state of our students? Their true condition."

Pomona was the one that started with the unvarnished truth.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Severus stood outside the Room of Requirements hoping that he would be granted access. When the door appeared he held back a tiny sigh of relief. The castle understood that he was there to help. Longbottom was the one who was right inside the door.

"Drake? Is that you?"

Severus stepped through the door which closed behind him, blocking out the hallway as he answered. "Yes, it is. Longbottom, right?"

"Yes, I am one of the leaders here this year. How have you been?" Neville crossed the room to the sitting area and gestured for Drake to have a seat.

Settling down, Severus took in everything that was in his line of sight. "Better than all of you. You-know-who is taking over out there as well, but we have more of a shot to escape. I was telling Professor Flitwick that I was willing to do anything you need me to. I can brew potions that you need, teach you more advanced Defense. You tell me what I can do, and I will do my best to get here to help."

Longbottom looked at him long and hard while Lovegood came up beside the teen and sat down with them. "Potions for everyday illnesses. We are covered for the more severe problems; it is the pepper-ups and such that we are lacking in. If you know the correct dosage, that would be nice to know as well. As for training, anything… we don't know what exactly we are going to need, but anything that we don't know would eventually help."

Lovegood leaned forward, her spacy gaze for once direct. "How often do you think you will be able to make it and how are you going to send the potions?"

"I'll send the potions to Professor Flitwick and he will deliver them. We spoke about it already." They hadn't but he knew that Filius wouldn't mind doing so. "I believe I can make it once, maybe twice a month, but there won't be a set schedule. It will depend on when Professor Flitwick can get me into the school."

"How much time do you have today?" Longbottom glanced at the others who were in the room, assessing if there were enough to warrant a training session.

"I have two hours until I have to be elsewhere. What would you like to learn?" Severus let a small grin curl his lips as Longbottom gestured for the other students at join them.

"Shielding and basic protection spells." It was Lovegood that answered.

Nodding, Severus looked at his newest class and felt a small thrill fill him. This was not his usual class, no - this was a class that was ready to learn. "The first step to protection is to be able to move out of the path of the spell, if you fail at that, then knowing what is being cast so you know what type of shield is needed. You can practice dodging later, let's go over the different levels of shields and make sure that you can cast them correctly."

Drawing his wand, Severus started in.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

As Severus left the room he slipped into a small room. He called for Tiffy as he waited for the Polyjuice to finish wearing off.

"You called Tiffy, sir?" The blue-eyed elf waited to hear what she was needed for.

"There are a group of students who have taken up residence in the Come and Go room. A small group of elves shall keep an eye on them and make sure that all their needs are met. That includes meals being delivered to them there." Severus grimaced slightly as he pulled off the now too small Ravenclaw robe and changed into his usual robes.

Tiffy's ears perked up. "Is this group to report to you, Headmaster?"

"You shall report to me. Just be sure that no one else is capable of hearing our conversation." Severus watched as his co-conspirator eyes' brightened. "You shall gather your normal team to handle this function."

"Can we poison the bad professors soon?" Tiffy waited, knowing that she would not get in trouble for the question.

Severus shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately, that would bring the wrong sort of attention to the school. When this war is over, if we survive it and they survive it, we will indulge ourselves."

Tiffy nodded quickly. "Tiffy will now go assemble the team and check on the students. Tiffy will report in this evening, Headmaster."

"Be off with you." Severus watched as the little elf vanished before he headed out the door and swept down the hall. He knew it was going to be a long year, but taking this extra time was going to be worth it in the end.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Staring at the coin that had rested in his pocket all year, Severus wondered how in the world he was going to explain why Leo Drake was unable to answer the summons. The worst part was that he knew that Longbottom would be expecting him, counting on him to be there to help take care of the younger ones and to get them out of the school to safety.

He would do that, but as the Headmaster not as Drake. The only issue he had was that he couldn't be seen as helping. Not yet.

Tucking the coin deep into his pocket, he composed a letter to give to Filius so that the small professor could explain to Longbottom what happened to Drake.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

The battle raged about the school as Severus stalked the halls looking for Potter. He knew that the boy had to be there somewhere. Potter was always where he wasn't supposed to be but needed to be; therefore, he should be somewhere inside of Hogwarts. Severus refused to question his logic at that moment; too much was riding on it being right.

His steps took him down one of the dark halls, his eyes searching for something, anything that would clue him into where Potter might be hiding with that infernal invisibility cloak of his. Instead he spotted Minerva, Pomona and Flitwick coming up the stairs. A quick look about showed that they were completely alone, not even a ghost.

"Have you seen Potter?" The question was direct; he didn't have time for anything else.

Minerva fought a smile and just nodded. There was no need to show how pleased she was to have Severus acting on their side once again. "He just rushed away with Miss Lovegood, but I have no idea where they were heading. Is there a message you would like us to deliver if we see him?"

Severus stared at them for a moment before sighing. There was no way he could ask them to tell Potter that he had to willingly walk to his death. That after all this time of avoiding letting the Dark Lord kill him, he had to allow it without even a fight. "I have to tell him myself. Albus insisted that I do it. "

Pomona frowned slightly. "Then, when we see him, we will impress upon him that you are still to be trusted, that you are on our side. He might listen to you then."

Severus let a small smile twist his lips as all three nodded. It was nice to know that at least those that mattered the most to him believed in him. "Thank you. I will keep hunting until the Dark Lord summons me. Take care of yourselves."

"You do the same, Severus. Did all the younger years make it to safety?" Filius looked about, making sure that they were still alone. This was a type of conversation that they had held behind closed doors for so long it felt wrong to hold it in the hallway.

"They did, even the Slytherin house. I had Argus and Poppy escort them through the route that most of the DA came in by. Poppy reported in that they were safe and in hiding when they came back to the castle."

To say that those two were shocked at his request had been an understatement. Poppy had taken one long look at him nodded once and had followed orders. Argus had flashed him a grimace that passed as his smile and sent Mrs. Norris on a hunt for any younger years that might be trying to hide out in the school.

"The only ones left are the upper years who insisted on staying. I have the other professors making sure that they are as much out of the fight as possible." That conversation had almost shattered all his work at making them believe he was a loyal Death Eater, but at this moment he didn't think it would get back to the Dark Lord fast enough to do him any harm. "I know that they won't be completely out of harms way, but it is the best we can do for now. When will the Order make it?" Severus looked at Minerva for his answer.

Minerva gave up and let her smile shine through. "They are on their way, Severus. Go find Potter, he was looking for something that Albus wanted him to find, I think. He was sure that it is in the school."

With one last look around, the four friends split and went their separate ways. They had students to protect.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Pleading and bargaining with the Dark Lord had never helped before, and Severus knew that he was desperate to have attempted it. He could tell by Voldemort's face that his words were taken as an attempt to do as his master requested. That he was trying to be a better servant.

Now, at this moment, he wished that Voldemort's idea of him being a better servant was to send him out and fight instead of submitting to Nagini attacking him.

He understood the entire Elder Wand debacle. As soon as he had learned that the Dark Lord had been hunting for immortality – to defeat Death, he read the Three Brother's story again, put a number of little things together and came up with an answer he had wished not to have seen. He knew that he was not the master of Albus' wand, since he didn't overpower its previous owner, but he was not going to send this madman after Draco Malfoy. Especially since Malfoy could have been overpowered by someone else by now.

His eyes were starting to close, one hand on the vial of Blood Replenisher while the other was seeking the compression bandage that he kept tucked in one of his robe pockets. The snake had thankfully missed the veins and arteries in his neck and punctured the muscles instead. The damage was still life threatening- she did inject a copious amount of venom into those muscles – but he did have a chance if he acted fast enough. As his fingers closed about the elusive bandage, the person he had been hunting all over for appeared. _'Blasted cloak! At least it kept the Dark Lord from spotting him.'_

Letting the vial go, Severus grabbed onto Potter's shirt and stared deep into those green eyes. He knew he didn't have time to convince the boy to trust him and the suspicion in those eyes assured him that the others hadn't found the boy, so it would be easier and less time consuming to give him memories. He made sure to include ones of Lily, since the boy had only heard of his father since coming to school. Lily was the better of those two, and Potter deserved knowing something of her. "Take them."

The memories leaked out from his eyes as he expelled them without the use of his wand. He was grateful that Granger collected them. Staring a moment longer into those green eyes, he finally let his close and feigned his death. He was surprised that Potter gently set his head down instead of dropping it onto the floor.

Once the trio left the shack, Severus pulled the compression wrap out and rested the pad against the puncture wounds in his neck. As soon as it touched, the bandaged wrapped about his neck and the pad pressed into the wound, slowing the bleeding. Even as he downed the Blood Replenisher, he could feel the anti-venom that he had imbued this particular bandage with entering the wound and flow through his blood stream.

Darkness was shrouding his vision as he heard the Dark Lord calling a ceasefire and demand that Potter give himself up.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

When Severus came around, he laid still, sensing the area about him the best he could. There was hard wood floor beneath him, the air was laden with magic and the smell of recently spilled blood, and it was dark. _'I'm still in the Shack, and that is my blood that I smell. I must not have been out for long.'_

Pushing himself up a little bit, he propped himself against the nearest wall, brushed the removal pocket on the inside of his robes and focused his thoughts on the two potions what he wanted. One directed thought and the potion he needed would appear in that pocket as long as it was in the robe. He wished he could figure out the spell that allowed that feature to work, but it was a highly guarded secret. A small smile slipped out as he felt two thin vials appear in the pocket. First taking a dose of anti-venom, he followed it with a stimulant so that he could keep going. There was a battle raging out there and he was not allowed to sit in here while there were students and professors to protect. They were his responsibility.

Pulling the bandage off his neck, he banished the blood soaked cloth and then cast a healing spell over the puncture wounds, closing them quickly. Leaning heavily against the wall while waiting for the stimulant to take effect, he took stock of what potions he had on him. That evening, when it became clear that the battle was coming to Hogwarts, he had donned his battle robes, ones specifically designed for potion masters. The entire inside was lined with tiny sealed pockets that could altogether hold hundreds of tiny vials completely protected from impact and spell damage. There were also two large pockets in the front that he filled with bandages. From the outside, they appeared like his standard robes except that they were edges with his rank color. In the dark, it was hard to see red trim. Voldemort hadn't even noticed the difference.

His quick check showed that he was still well stocked on most of the necessary potions. He had used a few while hunting for Potter, but most of the defenders were more prone to attack him than accept his help. That was why a number of long distance potions were low, but he still had plenty in his possession.

Severus then double checked the amount he had left of Tidwell's shield potion. That mad genius had created a potion that would block everything, even an Unforgivable, long enough for the person to move or cast their own shield spell. Severus had thrown a few of them about earlier, one specifically to protect a redhead he was positive was one of the Weasleys from an explosion. It would pay his debt he owned that family for mutilating George Weasley's ear. Besides, Molly and Arthur didn't need the grief that a dead son would cause; they were going to have enough to grieve about when Potter died. Severus counted fifteen of them tucked into different pockets. Plenty for now.

Reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out a vial that was filled with a murky brown potion. Taking a breath, he downed his three hour version of Polyjuice in one go and waited out the horrible feeling of changing into someone else. It took but a moment and he was looking at the thin bookish hands of Leo Drake. A quick flick of his wand made the outside of his robes appear to be the Ravenclaw set that Leo was known to sport. The students here would accept help from a known DA member.

Finally ready, Severus headed out to protect those placed into his care.

The first impression he had as he existed the Shack was that he had walked into a nightmare. Hogwarts was eerily lit by fires burning about the grounds, casting flickering lights upon the window glass and the stone walls. Looking about, Severus tried to figure out what had happened while he was indisposed and where he was needed at that moment. The second part was answered first.

Rushing across the grounds towards a student who was defending themselves valiantly, his blasting spell made it before he did. The attacker flew through the air, hitting a tree before sliding to the ground out cold. Severus cast sleep spell to make sure that the man stayed out. He identified the sixth year Hufflepuff as Selba Miller when he stopped in front of her, his eyes searching her for injuries.

"Drake! You made it! Thank goodness, and thanks for that." Miller gestured towards the man sprawled on the ground. "Can you help Michelle?" She stepped to the side, and exposed a fallen Gryffindor who was clutching her leg silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

Severus dropped to his knee, his fingers brushing over the removal pocket on the inside of his robe.

Pulling out the pain killer and blood replenisher, he gave the girl the pain killer first. He watched as Michelle shot a questioning look at Selba before taking the potion.

Severus gently removed the Gryffindor's hand from her leg with one hand, his wand ready to cast in his other. He examined the bone deep gash, glad to see that the bone had been spared. He cast a quick healing spell onto the wound before handing the girl the blood replenisher. "Miss Miller, if you could get her to Madam Pomfrey, I think she will be fine. I will disillusion you so that others can't see you. Cast a finite when you are in Pomfrey's presence."

When she nodded yes, Severus tapped his wand on both of their heads. Turning away from them he headed towards their attacker. Picking a potion, he poured it down the man's throat. He would not cause anyone else an issue for the rest of the night.

He then crossed the grounds heading towards where he could see Minerva fighting.

"Drake! A hand!"

Severus twisted about, hunting for who would call him. It had to be a member of the DA for the voice was not one of the three Heads who knew who Drake was. He spotted a two member of the DA fighting three Death Eaters. Jumping into the fray, he helped to dispatch them before continuing on his way to Minerva.

Once he made it close enough to the Head of Gryffindor, he could see the giant she was fighting. Pulling a potion that dampened magical resistance, another created by Tidwell, he threw it past Minerva, hitting the giant square in the chest. The vial exploded on contact as it was designed to do.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Severus watched as the giant's legs were slashed into, blood leaking to the ground. The shocked look on the giant's face almost made him smile.

"Severus!" Minerva held her wand aloft, ready to cast again as she waited with baited breath for her friend's response.

"Transfigure him into something now, Minerva." Severus threw another cutting spell as he drew abreast her.

Three slashes later and the giant was stone. Severus stared for just a moment. He had known for years that Minerva was really good at transfiguration, she did have her mastery and taught here after all, but this was a transmutation on a massive scale. Turning slowly, he stared at his friend making a mental note not to truly make her mad at him. He then took in the drooping of her shoulders, and the gash running across her cheek and arm.

"You are hurt." Potions were held out before she could reply. One of them was the same stimulant he had partaken of earlier.

Minerva took the vials and ingested the potions without even asking what they were. "And you are supposed to be dead. Potter came back into the castle saying that you died in the Shrieking Shack."

Severus' trademark raised eyebrow looks so out of place on Leo Drake's face, but it went far to reassure Minerva that this was indeed Severus Snape.

Severus watched as relief flooded the usually stern face. "If you didn't think it was me, why did you accept the potions so easily? Someone could have been poisoning you."

Minerva glanced at the two vials in her hands before looking back at Severus. "I knew it was you. You are the only one that I could think of who would use a potion like that, who would cast that spell and who would order me around in that tone. Then I started second guessing myself. How did you survive?"

Severus glanced about them, noticing the battles still raging. "I was prepared for a snake attack."

Minerva gave him a piercing look. "Of course you were, but that doesn't explain how you lived."

Severus brushed her question away. "Tiffy."

The little elf appeared before him, her eyes glowing in happiness. "Tiffy knew that the rumors of your death were wrong, Headmaster, sir."

Severus just raised an eyebrow before telling her what he called her for. "You are to go to my potions lab and make sure that Pomfrey had everything she needs. Her stockroom is not to go low as long as it is in my lab. Also, you are to take a stimulate potion to every professor, with the exception of the two that you and the team now have permission to deal with. The elves may join into the defense of the castle if they wish, but you are to complete the task that I have given you. Understand."

Tiffy smiled. "Tiffy understands, sir." With that she disappeared.

Severus turned back to Minerva. "Pass the word that the professors should accept the potion from the elves." Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a collection of vials and handed them to her. "Take these as well. They will dampen a creature's natural magic resistance to practically nothing. Use them with care. The vial will explode when it hits a target."

Minerva accepted them and tucked them into her robe. "I'll pass the word. When did you invent this potion?"

Severus shook his head. "I didn't. No, a mad genius did so."

"A mad genius?"

Severus nodded and his answer came back over his shoulder as he left. "You've seen him in a memory. The only one that would dare to disturb me."

She stared after him, her memory blank. Deciding to think about it later, Minerva went hunting giants.

Severus moved across the grass periodically casting spells into duels, evening out the numbers.

Dodging into the castle, he spotted the trio running down the stairwell as two bodies fell to the ground landing amidst the emeralds of his house's hourglass. Even as Greyback moved towards the bodies, Severus pulled out a vial of pure silver nitrate, shattered it and propelled its contents into the werewolf in the form of hundreds of small silver needles. Greyback screamed in agony as the silver penetrated him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Severus allowed the needles to transform back into the liquid it had originally been so that it could easily course through the monster's bloodstream.

Greyback staggered towards his prey when a crystal ball hit him square in the face, toppling him to the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor.

_'Sybill? She threw that? She was always fond of the Miss Brown.'_ A flick of Severus' wand banished the body to the far reaches of the hall and half a moment later he was checking on the two that had fallen. A couple of healing charms and potions later, he sent them on their way to Pomfrey. He ordered them to find shelter if they couldn't make it to the Healer.

Rushing through the halls, he made it back outside near the greenhouses. It was there he spotted Filius and Pomona protecting a group of students with the help of the plants from the greenhouse. Two more silver nitrate vials took out two werewolves, and Filius blasted the Death Eater away from them.

Even as Severus joined them, the world started to gray slightly around the edges. "Filius, Pomona." Pulling out what healing potions he could, he thrust them into their hands, hoping that they would know what to do with them. He couldn't fight on, he knew he had reached his limit.

"Drake!" Hannah Abbot barely caught him as he slumped to the ground.

Pomona pushed the potions into Filius' hands. "I'll take him to Poppy, you take care of this."

With a swish of her wand, she had Severus floating behind her as she rushed into the castle.

Filius used a charm to sort the potions by type before transfiguring a container to hold them. "Miss Abbot, Miss Perks, we have to go. We have been put on healing detail."

Pomona made it up to the Infirmary unscathed. Setting Severus carefully down into one of the private rooms, she shut the door quietly behind her, and headed to the main Infirmary ward looking for Poppy.

"Professor Sprout," Poppy looked the Herbologist over from head to toe trying to determine the reason for her to be there.

"Poppy, come with me. I don't know what happened. He just passed out. He never just passes out." Pomona ushered the Healer to the door she had closed just moments before and cracked it open carefully. One could never be too careful around Severus.

Poppy looked at the man lying on the bed, a frown marring her forehead. "Who is he?"

"Like this, he is known as Leo Drake, but -" Pomona's words were cut off by Poppy's gasp. Leo's face was melting and changing slowly. She cast a quick finite on the robe that Severus was wearing, positive that it was the same one that Severus had been wearing earlier. The robe re-sized, fitting itself back to its owner's height.

"Severus? He is Severus Snape?" Poppy growled lightly under her breath as she turned towards Pomona. "You knew? Why is he in here?"

Poppy waited, hoping that Pomona would confirm her suspicions from earlier.

Pomona held the Healer's gaze. "Because Severus has always been on our side. He has provided potions all year for the students, he has made sure that the ones in hiding have been feed and taken care of. Because his last act was to save me, Filius and a group of students from two werewolves. Well, actually his last act was to hand us both a bunch of potions and told us to use them well. Poppy, help him."

Poppy pulled out her wand and crossed the room to look down into the slack face of a man she considered a friend, a friend that she thought she had lost. One that she was realizing was still her friend.

A weight slipped off her chest only to come back two fold as her eyes were drawn to the blood coating the front side of his robe. A quick search didn't show an open wound, but her spell identified the newest ones, the worst of which were located on his neck. They were in the right spot to cause the blood that had soaked the black fabric. Another check showed the venom flowing through his veins as well as the anti-venom attempting to destroy it.

Turning back to Pomona, she tucked her wand away. "He has treated himself for the issue already." Throwing a halfhearted glare at her patient, she continued. "He should have been in here hours ago."

Pomona grinned slightly. "We both know how stubborn he is, and he felt it was his duty to take care of everyone." Her grin faded. "Will he be okay?"

Poppy's glare softened before she answered. "If he rests he will be. I will be giving him a sleeping potion in just a moment. Then I will make him comfortable. Does anyone else know he is here and that he is on our side?"

"Filius know he is here. Minerva, Filius and I all know his affiliation. We've worked with him this entire school year to make sure that the students were as well off as they could be."

Poppy dismissed the shards of disappointment and hurt that tried to dig their way through her. She knew herself well enough that she would have given Severus away at some point during the school year if she had known.

"Tiffy." Poppy waited for the little elf to appear.

"Madam Pomfrey called for Tiffy?" Blue eyes darted from the Healer to the bed and back again.

"Tiffy, I know you are Severus' elf of choice. Reassign whatever duty he has tasked you with and then stand guard outside this door. Do not allow anyone but myself, Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick into this room. Understood," Poppy watched as the small elf stared at her for a long moment, the debate in the elf's head was clear to see.

Tiffy slowly nodded. "Tiffy will do as told." With that she popped away only to reappear in less than a minute. "Tiffy can stand guard now."

Poppy smiled. "Thank you."

Poppy and Pomona headed back out to the fray. They were still at war. Poppy's was inside the Infirmary, and Pomona's was out on the grounds.

λ~λ~λ~λ~λ~λ

Minerva, Filus, Pomona, and Poppy all stood before the Wizengamot who were in turn staring at the four in amazement. This was to be the trial of Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Death Eater. Why these four were here and not the accused was a mystery to all of them but one.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up from his spot and addressed the court. "We are gathered here today to try Severus Snape for his actions as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as a Death Eater, loyal to You-Know-Who. Headmaster Snape is currently indisposed and unable to attend. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey are here to testify upon his behalf."

Amelia Bones glanced at the waiting crowd, noticing the number of students and former students in the audience. None of them looked very pleased that the Potions Master was not present. "Why are we having Snape's trial now, should we not wait until he is capable of sitting in the chair?"

Poppy watched Kingsley waiting to see if he would call upon her. Between Minerva, Filius, Pomona and herself, they had decided that Severus should not be subjected to the indignity of a court trial for doing what he needed to do. Even though they had decided that, they knew that Severus would not agree, so they took the option out of his hands and convinced Kingsley to hold his trial first while the Potions Master was still in the Infirmary under sleeping draughts.

Kingsley gave a searching look to the four on the floor before responding. "As we are trying him for his actions as Headmaster of Hogwarts, these four will be able to answer most questions that we have. If there is any remaining, we shall reconvene when he can be called to answer for his deeds."

"We are not trying him for the death of Albus Dumbledore?" The question came out of a back row seat.

"It shall be - " He was cut off by Harry Potter rushing through the courtroom doors. "Mr. Potter, you are here as a witness or as a spectator?"

"Witness, sir." Harry stopped next to Poppy, wondering why the others were there.

Kingsley used the distraction to start the trial. "Fine, we shall start with Professor McGonagall."

The entire Wizengamot looked at the stern faced Professor as she walked forward.

Minerva took a settling breath as she looked at the sea of purple above her. This is what they wanted, but she knew that they would have to face Severus later. He wasn't going to be happy with them. "First, I know that many of the students have stated that Headmaster Snape ignored the treatment that they received at the hands of the Carrows. This is incorrect."

There was a general negative sound coming from the students in the audience.

"Throughout the school year, Professor Flitwick, Sprout and I were given potions by the Headmaster to administer to the students as needed. They were specifically to treat the issues that were caused by the Carrows and their idea of discipline. Furthermore, when the most affected students went into hiding, Snape infiltrated their hiding place to assure us and himself that the conditions that they were living in were acceptable. He then made sure that the elves knew to take care of that group along with their other responsibilities. We were also kept informed as to how they were doing. On our side, we kept the Headmaster informed as to what we saw about the school and how it was affecting the student population."

Bones leaned towards the rail, looking down at Minerva as she asked, "You say that he infiltrated their hiding place? How? And do you have proof of these potions, that they were intended for the students?"

The DA looked at one another, attempting to figure how Snape had snuck in and they didn't know it.

Pomona held out a small stack of parchments which Kingsley levitated up so that they could be examined.

Filius stepped forward once their attention was off the notes that had accompanied the potion cases. "Two years ago, under the rule of Dolores Umbridge, gatherings were outlawed in Hogwarts, even study groups."

He had to wait for the outrage at that to die down before he continued. " At that time an undercover Defense study group was started by a number of students to counterbalance the poor teaching skills of the then current Defense Professor. As the Heads of House, we noticed that this as happening, and at the time decided that we need to make sure that they were not coming to harm in these unsupervised lessons. The three of us," He indicated himself, Minerva and Pomona, "volunteered Professor Snape to join the DA and watch after them. He became Leo Drake for that purpose. This year, Leo Drake came back to the school with the purpose of making sure that the students were taken care of. In this persona, Severus Snape was able to determine what potions they might need, if they had adequate food and that their other personal needs were met. He also took the time to train them how to defend themselves better."

Harry's eyes widened. "Snape was Drake? But Drake is a Ravenclaw… bookish, good at defense. Quiet sort."

The other three nodded.

Selba Miller jumped up, her eyes wide. "Drake… he saved me in the Battle at Hogwarts. Took out the man that was attacking me, healed my friend and sent us to Madam Pomfrey. And it was truly Drake. He was just the same as he had always been- ever since he joined the DA."

Lavender Brown nodded. "He saved me from being mauled by a werewolf."

Other students and members of the DA started recounting how Drake had helped them out in the Battle of Hogwarts while the Wizengamot sat listening. When the last student spoke, it was Madam Marchbanks that spoke up. "How can we be sure that this Leo Drake is truly Severus Snape?"

Poppy stepped forward. "Professor Sprout brought me to aid a young man that she had ensconced in a private room that I did not recognize. As she was explaining that she had no clue what was the matter with him, Leo Drake changed into Severus Snape. The injuries that he had acquired match what I have heard people talking about right now, and he was also bitten by a large serpent in the neck. It was venom from that bite that caused him to pass out and why he is still not up and about. The anti-venom is still working its way through his system. If you wish to view that memory, or question me under Veritaserum, you may do so."

Harry's eyes widened. "He had to become Leo Drake after Nagini bit him. That means he did all of that while suffering major blood loss and while fighting her venom."

Poppy nodded. "I am aware of that, Mr. Potter. If he had come to me right away instead of rushing about protecting people, he would be here today instead of still in my Infirmary."

Kingsley felt a small smile trying to sneak its way out onto his face. Once again, Severus had tricked them into thinking the worse of him, and he for one was glad that they were wrong. Now all they had to do was to prove that Dumbledore had really ordered Severus to kill him and they should be able to clear Severus of charges and end the trial.

Marchbanks nodded. "We would like to view that memory, Madam Pomfrey."

Bones searched the group for a moment before speaking. "We know that he killed Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter told us this right after the event. Are we going to forgive him this travesty?"

Harry stepped forward. "This is my part. Professor Snape gave me a series of memories that show that beyond a doubt that he was under orders from Headmaster Dumbledore to kill him when it came time. Dumbledore didn't want Draco Malfoy to do so. Voldemort assigned Malfoy to kill Dumbledore during that school year, and Narcissa Malfoy along with Bellatrix Lestrange insisted that Snape take a Wizard's Oath that he would help Malfoy achieve his goals, up to killing Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore knew he was already dying. Snape was the one keeping him alive most of the school year. I can show those memories to you if you wish."

Bones nodded. "We do."

Kingsley looked over the group one last time before calling Harry and Poppy up to share their memories.

That part went easily enough. There were gasps in the right place, shocked draws of air, and other sounds that showed that not only the Wizengamot was finally understanding what Snape did, but the rest of the audience as well. It wasn't much longer after the memories that the full Wizengamot voted on Severus Snape's case.

Kingsley read over their remarks before announcing them. "Severus Snape is granted clemency from all charges that have been pressed against him, or will be pressed against him, for any actions that occurred during the time period of the first war, the interval between wars, and the second war. For his actions during this time, we – the Wizengamot – assign him to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next ten years."

Minerva, Filius, Pomona watched the entire courtroom carefully. This was a memory that they knew Severus would want to see once he was well enough.


End file.
